


"Xerox. Two copies."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Xerox. Two copies."

Running away from the smooth captors was pointless. Y/N and Lovino were handcuffed and were taken to the altar of black and white curtains. With their blushing faces and open teasing cheers from their witnesses, there was no use of hiding their exposed secrets. Keeping their relationship for a while to avoid being teased while they were still adjusting to the romantic changes of their closeness only led to this scene that was far greater than they thought they could face.

Receiving the blessing from the awesome priest, Y/N and Lovino were loudly announced married. To complete the mock wedding, Francis, who thought of the marriage booth for their school fair, prepared a marriage certificate.

After signing the handwritten documents, the awesome priest Gilbert took it and searched for his younger brother on the information booth just beside theirs, and asked him a favor. “Luddy!” He excitedly called, ran towards him, and handed him the signed certificate. “Xerox. Two copies.” Gilbert grinned.

There had been earlier fortunate and unfortunate victims of the marriage booth, but never did Gilbert ask for the fake certificates to be duplicated. As Ludwig read the names of the newly married couple, he sighed with a chuckle. “I see.” He looked at his proud brother. “I can’t believe you’ll keep the original.”

“That’s what they get for hiding the obvious.” Francis’ voice was heard approaching. With him were the flustered Y/N and Lovino wearing handmade matching ribbon rings designed with small tomatoes.

“That’s why we hide it, idiots!” Lovino said with a matter-of-fact face and crossed his arms as he looked away from Y/N. “Yet the stupid priest forgot something.” Then his face slowly turned red.

Francis chuckled as he playfully nudged Gilbert. “Of course. Better late than never, awesome priest!”

Gilbert looked confused as he and Ludwig seemed to be the only ones who were not getting it. Even the quiet Y/N’s blushing face of possible embarrassment revealed she knew what Lovino meant. Gilbert was so sure he did it right. He was even too excited when the two were brought to his altar. And suddenly, like an enlightened one he thought he was, he laughed aloud. “You may kiss the bride!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
